


Satisfied

by Demenior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Half Headcanon, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, half porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: An ongoing collection of one-shot glimpses into Shiro&Ulaz, and all the tropes and kinks that befall an inter-species relationship





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> None of these chapters are connected, unless otherwise stated. Each one exists in it's own universe, though, enough ideas overlap that this can probably be read as a very detailed look into Shiro and Ulaz's regular sex life, lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is unimpressed with Ulaz's weird kinks: food, necks and pregnancy talks.
> 
> Ulaz is unimpressed with Shiro's weird kinks: rough sex, a little bit of choking, and some sarcastic 'Daddy'
> 
> They still make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a headcanon post for tumblr, and then it turned into half-story and half-porn and then it got too long for tumblr, so now it's here!
> 
> There's really no plot. Just Shiro and Ulaz dealing with what their different cultures find attractive and what they don't.
> 
> Also, because it's me, be prepared to laugh because sex is never perfect!

The kink negotiation is always an important conversation to have with any long-term partner, Shiro finds. Most of the time, by the time they get to the stage they need that, usually Shiro has an idea of what his partner wants and is into, and so nothing ever really catches him off-guard.

But dating an alien should come with its own set of rules. Number one being, primarily, that there are no rules. Especially for what Ulaz considers arousing and what he doesn’t.

To start with: at least they’re of agreement that they find each other physically attractive. At last. They’d both made the mistake of being too honest in the beginning which had led to some tenderly bruised egos when they’d realized that neither of them found each other particularly physically handsome.

That’s changed, at least. Shiro thinks it has more to do with familiarity.

The next weird thing was, to Shiro’s utter surprise: food.

It had started with Ulaz’s initial look of concern when Shiro had mentioned that he kept forgetting to eat, leading right up to Ulaz catching Shiro shoving his face with a bowl of goo in the kitchen at like 3am, and proceeding to nearly pin Shiro to the counter and mount him _right there_. Shiro hadn’t put two and two together at the time, more concerned with trying to keep his pants on long enough to get somewhere private, and then he’d been plenty distracted with some of the most frenzied, passionate sex of their relationship yet.

It took the following incident with the protein bar (similar result to the 3am kitchen run), and then the popcorn for the team movie ( _suspiciously_ similar result to the other times Ulaz caught Shiro eating), until Shiro put together enough evidence to realize there was something about food.

Lo and behold: Galra have mating cycles. They only eat every few months when they’re ready to breed, and, well, somewhere along the way Ulaz hadn’t learned that humans need to eat every day. And while it wasn’t even Ulaz’s cycle, he was just trying to be a supportive boyfriend and make sure Shiro wasn’t wanting for anything. Ulaz gained some composure after joining them for breakfast one day, mostly because he thought Shiro was joking about the three meals a day, but Shiro’s secret weapon if Ulaz is ever ignoring him is to sit down and eat a bowl of goo in front of him. With full eye-contact. It hasn’t failed him yet.

Yeah, aliens are weird.

To be fair, apparently humans are weird to aliens. The first time Shiro asked Ulaz to give him bruises Ulaz had nearly broken up with him. It took some consoling and explaining before they got to the misunderstanding. Shiro likes getting a little marked up, and he especially wants Ulaz to stop treating him like he’s a glass doll. Ulaz, on the other hand, only injures his enemies—and Shiro asking to be hurt was a slap in the face and he’d thought they’d been breaking up. Galra don’t hurt one another in sex. Which was something Shiro finds odd, in all honesty. Rough sex just seems like something an evil empire would do.

They have a mutual agreement about blowjobs—at least, the ones that Shiro performs because Shiro’s still not comfortable with Ulaz’s teeth anywhere near his dick. Ulaz is nervous about them, likely thinking of sharp Galra teeth too, but Shiro’s pretty sure they’ll become a staple in no time. Which is good, because Shiro loves performing and Ulaz really likes receiving.

Scenting is something that Ulaz doesn’t find sensual at all, and berates Shiro every time Shiro gets turned on from it. But how else is he supposed to handle his boyfriend rubbing himself all over him? It’s erotic and the Galra are weird to not think so.

Throats are another big one. Shiro had never noticed it before, but every Galra they’d come across had covered their throat some way or another. He really should have seen it coming, since Ulaz loves to bite down on Shiro’s neck when he orgasms. It took Shiro stripping down after training, getting caught up with Pidge and Hunk, and running late to a meeting with Keith, Allura and Ulaz, to figure it out. He was grossly underdressed in a tanktop, and right after the meeting Ulaz had pulled him aside and slobbered all over his throat.

And it also led to more passionate sex.

Ulaz still finds the fact that they can have penetrative sex weird, though he’s not complaining about it. Shiro has yet to convince him to switch positions, as Ulaz claims that Galra bodies aren’t like human bodies. But there’s been more than enough nights where Shiro was absolutely ready to let Ulaz be the one who needed to sit on a cushion and handle the knowing smirks from the rest of the team the next day. Or deal with the cleanup because _someone_ doesn’t believe in condoms since they’re both tested and clean. Shiro’s gonna get there one day. He just has to work at it slowly. Ulaz is totally warming up to the idea too, because he doesn’t flatten his ears and hiss anymore when Shiro brings it up.

Kissing is great, and erogenous zones match up or are easily explained and taken advantage of.

The size difference is a blessing and a curse. Ulaz has taken it to mean he gets to manhandle Shiro however he wants, which is great sometimes. Shiro loves being pinned and loves being able to push back against him and get resistance that’s not just for show.

On the other hand, it’s _embarrassing_ to be picked up and carried around like he’s a little kid or some old, withered grandpa. And that’s all Ulaz wants to do: just pick Shiro up and carry him around like he’s a prize to be shown off. Back to the glass doll argument: it’s not that Shiro’s mad about Ulaz taking a more dominant role, he just wants to be able to fight for it and, kind of, a little bit, to be forced into submission. But he’d also just like the chance to push Ulaz around a few times, just to change things up.

The closest Shiro’s found that he can get to having Ulaz lose control and go a little wild on him, is also Ulaz’s weirdest kink. Most things that get Ulaz aroused somehow link back to the Galra concept of mating cycles, and, essentially, heats. If Shiro uses a lot of lube to prep himself, and makes himself uncomfortably slimy? Ulaz gets a little speechless and very, very handsy.

If Shiro drops a casual line about, well, wanting to get pregnant?

Then Ulaz is ready to have a go at him right then and there, witnesses and bystanders be damned.

It’d be hot, to have that kind of effect on his boyfriend, if it wasn’t about _getting pregnant_.

Shiro punches the wall just above the headboard with his left hand, gasping for breath because Ulaz is thrusting his hips so fast that it’s dragging right on a spot that’s making Shiro’s stomach clench up with how good it feels.

They’ve been over it a hundred and one times: “are you _positive_ human males cannot conceive? Is it impossible or just statistically unlikely? Perhaps with our unique genetic differences we are capable of hybrid offspring?” and so forth. It’s at the point where Shiro rolls his eyes and starts laughing if Ulaz broaches the subject, and Ulaz seems to have accepted the fact that, no, he’s never going to knock Shiro up like a Good Galra Mate, but playing with the idea is still Ulaz’s biggest fantasy. It’s not Shiro’s at all. In fact Shiro thinks it’s pretty weird, but it’s not hard to indulge his boyfriend when it makes him happy and Shiro gets fucked this good for it.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Ulaz growls, voice gravelly and low.

Fuck yeah, Shiro loves hearing him like this. He’s not sure if Ulaz means with kids, with come or with food. Galra dirty talk is almost the same as human dirty talk, but sometimes it’s hard to tell what Ulaz is talking about.

“Yes!” Shiro keens. He’s just going to agree with whatever Ulaz says. He’s so close. If Ulaz keeps fucking him like a goddamn jackhammer he’s gonna come without having to touch himself. God, it feels so good it almost hurts.

Ulaz digs his fingers into Shiro’s hipbone, hard enough to bruise the way he knows Shiro likes. His other hand falls on Shiro’s shoulder, thumb pressing into the back of Shiro’s neck, his fingers curling loosely around to Shiro’s collarbone to get a grip. It’s so close to wrapping around his throat that Shiro gasps in anticipation. Maybe if he asks Ulaz to choke him a little, right now, he won’t question it.

“—pump you full and fertile,” Ulaz rambles, voice low like thunder and rough as a gravel road.

“Yeah just knock me up daddy,” Shiro encourages through gritted teeth. He bangs his fist against the wall. He’s going to die, he’s right on the edge and Ulaz is fucking him _perfectly_ and—

Ulaz stops.

Shiro shouts in frustration, gripping the headboard tightly between his fingers while he curls forwards to recover. He’s on the edge, he just needs a little more! Just a little more!

“What?” Shiro snaps, a little angrier than he intends to be.

Ulaz pulls his hands off of him, like he’s stepping away. Which would be fine, if he weren’t buried to the hilt inside Shiro, still. Shiro glares over his shoulder at Ulaz. Ulaz is frowning, and has his furrow in his brow that means he’s Disappointed.

“I’m very uncomfortable with the insinuation that I am a parental figure to you,” Ulaz says seriously, “especially right now.”

Shiro narrows his eyes, trying to think past his dick yelling at him to just _get a little more friction_.

It clicks, “Oh. Oh, that? It’s not—um, you know what? Nevermind. Forget it. Sorry. It doesn’t mean that, I swear.”

Ulaz’s ears droop, and he’s frowning now. Oh no, this is a really bad sign.

“I… I think I am done for the night,” Ulaz admits, “I seem to have lost my appetite for indulgence.”

“Because I killed the mood?” Shiro asks, “seriously? One word?”

Ulaz nods, “I feel… uninspired to continue. Perhaps we can pick up later.”

Shiro wants to slam his head into the wall. Ulaz is turned off? Shiro’s the one who’s been pretending like he wants to get impregnated all night.

“I’m sorry I’m a killjoy,” Shiro says quickly, “but I need you to finish screwing me.”

Ulaz hesitates, so Shiro adds on a desperate, “ _Please_.”

Ulaz sighs heavily and Shiro knows he’s got him. Ulaz leans forwards to nuzzle against the back of Shiro’s neck. It’s a post-coital move.

“You are all of the temptation I was warned against,” Ulaz mutters. It sounds like a curse and it makes Shiro smile.

Shiro turns his head enough to get a kiss from him.

“You like it,” Shiro accuses him. Ulaz smiles fondly because, yes, of course he likes it.

Ulaz’s hands return to their original spots, on Shiro’s hip and on his shoulder. This time Shiro reaches up to adjust Ulaz’s hand so that his first two fingers are pushing right into the hollow of his throat. He can practically feel Ulaz frown.

“Just a little pressure,” Shiro begs, and turns his head to bat his eyelashes at Ulaz, “it’ll make me more receptive to you.”

Ulaz rumbles a growl in response. He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t move his hand either.

Shiro undulates his hips, rocking just a little bit, “C’mon, finish me off. Don’t let this heat go to waste.”

Ulaz huffs, breathing in deep and taking in the scent of them. He’s getting interested again. Shiro knows how to push all of his buttons.

Ulaz presses his face into the side of Shiro’s throat, opposite his hand. His mouth is open, the points of his teeth press into Shiro’s skin. The hand on Shiro’s hip moves to be an arm wrapped around his waist as Ulaz starts to thrust again. Shiro keeps his hands on the headboard to hold them both up, and drops his mouth open into an excited cry as Ulaz carries him back up to the edge and starts to press on Shiro’s throat with his fingertips. It’s hardly anything, but just the pressure of it is enough sensation to make Shiro start shouting gratitude.

With that it barely takes any time at all before Shiro’s coming.

Ulaz knows exactly what to do, and keeps pounding into him even when Shiro starts begging for him to stop. Until he hears ‘red’, Ulaz knows not to stop because Shiro loves this part. He’s so oversensitive that Shiro tries to squirm away, but Ulaz has him locked in a vice and holds Shiro tighter around the throat and bites down hard enough to hit some primal instinct that makes Shiro freeze up.

It’s not too long afterwards, Shiro’s a gasping, tense, mess, that Ulaz grunts and snarls his way into an orgasm. Shiro keeps his grips on the headrest, head hanging as forwards as he can allow it with Ulaz’s teeth all but lodged in his throat. With each involuntary small thrust of his hips, Ulaz’s fingers press hard on Shiro’s throat.

Shiro waits until Ulaz pulls his teeth away and licks at the spot he’d been biting at.

“Better?” Ulaz asks.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. He feels loopy in the afterglow.

Ulaz doesn’t pull out of him just yet—another weird Galra thing—but pulls Shiro back to sit in his lap and then lays them both down so they’re on their side. He licks and nuzzles at the back of Shiro’s neck while his one hand rubs at Shiro’s stomach.

“Still not pregnant,” Shiro mumbles.

“I’ll try again later,” Ulaz says like that’s supposed to be attractive.

Though, in all fairness, Shiro will absolutely let him. But he’s got some bargaining chips to cash in. He indulges Ulaz, and then Ulaz gets to indulge him. And one day they’ll find some middle ground. They just have to keep trying new things.

Shiro shivers at the rough slide of Ulaz’s tongue on his neck and asks, “Have you ever done anything with wax?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to QueenVallkyrie who was bouncing ideas around with me when we came up with the 'yeah knock me up daddy' and she informed me I /had/ to write something based off that line. So, this is all her fault.
> 
> (The food thing is a very subtle and vague shoutout to the Galra eating cycles in Little Monster. Because I love to toot my own horn, woops)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz and Shiro attempt knotting for the first time. 
> 
> Very little plot. 
> 
> A shocking amount of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Uliro discord group who made me realize there's little to no knotting in this longboat. And who then convinced me to try and change that.

The ridges on Ulaz’s cock catch perfectly on Shiro’s rim as Ulaz fucks into him. Each long thrust, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in, drives Shiro into the mattress with a pleasured shout. Ulaz’s claws are digging into the meat of his thighs, spreading Shiro’s legs so far apart he’s nearly doing the splits, and he’s keeping Shiro nearly bent in half, so Shiro’s balanced up on his shoulders. It’s craning his neck, but the angle is so perfect that Shiro can’t find the words to ask him to stop.

Shiro’s still leaking, and at this angle he’s actually dripping onto himself. He’s not sure it’s possible for him to come again. After the second one, during the brief break they’d taken for Shiro’s sake, Ulaz had licked Shiro clean. It gave the Galra something to do other than try and keep fucking Shiro when he was so oversensitive even Ulaz’s broad tongue on his skin made him writhe.

But he’s got a great view of his dick doing its absolute best to get hard again, and Ulaz’s concentrated face as he attempts to fuck Shiro to death.

For all that Galra are like glass fighters—they’re light, fast and surprisingly easy to damage—as a species they’ve apparently saved every single ounce of endurance for sex. So now Shiro has to suffer an entire afternoon of sex just so that Ulaz can come inside of him _once_.

Not just for that. Because Shiro loves this too. Ulaz leans down, over Shiro’s splayed legs, and uses one hand to prop himself up so he can kiss Shiro. He licks into Shiro’s gasping mouth as he thrusts again, and breathes in Shiro’s exhale.

“I love you,” Ulaz growls.

Shiro chokes out a sound that’s supposed to be ‘ _I love you too’_ but it comes out more like a sob.

Ulaz rubs their noses together, whispering an unintelligible mix of English and Galra words. He nuzzles at Shiro’s face, all affectionate Galra kisses. If Shiro weren’t out of his mind with how good this all felt, he’d be yelling at Ulaz to just _finish_ already.

It’s indulgent, this afternoon. They’ve been planning it for a long time now. They have sex often enough. At some points Shiro thinks they might even have _too_ much sex. Not that he’s complaining. He’d never complain about this. But this, this afternoon, is very special for them.

Ulaz is going to knot Shiro. They’re going to have sex, right to the end, and Ulaz is going to come inside of him rather than pull out at the last second, and come _on_ Shiro instead.  

They’ve tried before, but Shiro got nervous at the end, and Ulaz wasn’t comfortable continuing if Shiro wasn’t enthusiastic about it. It’s part of what made Shiro fall in love with him even more.

Ulaz is breathing harsh and heavy, and he leans down to press his teeth to Shiro’s throat. Shiro groans with relief. Finally! In a normal Galra mating event, Ulaz would actually dig his teeth in to keep Shiro from trying to get away while he’s being knotted. They both know that Shiro’s not going anywhere, and Ulaz is very respectful of the fact that Shiro’s not okay with mating scars. Yet. But he doesn’t mind Ulaz indulging like this. In fact, the thrill of the sharp points of Ulaz’s teeth and his hot breath panting on Shiro’s throat, are almost as good a turn-on as Ulaz’s thick cock.

This means the end. Shiro’s heart is hammering in his chest.

Ulaz’s thrusts are getting shorter. He’s starting to roll his hips, and try to drive his cock as deep into Shiro as he can get. Shiro can feel his cock starting to swell.

“Color?” Ulaz growls, not moving his teeth from Shiro’s throat.

“Green,” Shiro replies quickly, “I’m green. Do it.”

Ulaz growls, and Shiro can feel the rumble of it, and then Shiro can feel him letting go. Ulaz comes with a snarl, for a moment he looks absolutely feral and his claws rip the fabric of the pillow by Shiro’s head. It’s terrifying. Shiro can feel Ulaz’s thick come inside of him.

Shiro shouts with him, and he feels the knot on Ulaz’s cock swelling, stretching him more than Ulaz’s cock already has. Ulaz isn’t small by any means, especially with the size difference between them. Shiro whimpers, holding steady, as the knot keeps growing.

Ulaz nudges his nose against Shiro’s jaw, breathing hard, “I can still pull out,” he insists.

“No,” Shiro orders, “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

Ulaz whines, and his hips jerk as he comes again.

“You’re perfect,” he groans, and presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro grits his teeth. The knot is still swelling. It feels huge.

He’s seen Ulaz’s knot before enough times—almost had it stuck in his mouth on one memorable occasion—Shiro knows he can take it. He should be able to take it. But curiously fondling Ulaz’s cock after sex, and feeling the real deal, are two different things.

They’ve passed the point of no return—no pulling out now. Ulaz is starting to catch his breath. He’s still nuzzling and biting at Shiro’s throat, working off the instincts that are building up in him. Shiro’s toes are curling as he tries not to panic at the knot continuing to grow. It’s inside of him, and just starting to stretch his hole further. This is even worse than it swelling inside of him. It’s as if Ulaz has added his fingers alongside his cock, intent on opening Shiro up further.

“Settle,” Ulaz says softly, like he’s calming a wild animal. Shiro has half a mind to say something sarcastic, but the rest of his mind is stuck on the growing stretch inside of him.

They’re both breathing hard still, but no longer panting. Ulaz breathes in deep, and Shiro tries to match him. It’s hard, when he’s bent in half and his ass is in the air, but he’s trying.

“There,” Ulaz whispers, and licks up the column of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro groans in relief. The knot is done. He didn’t break. Ulaz gasps softly as he comes again. The internal clock in Shiro’s head tells him that Ulaz shouldn’t have anything left, but his internal clock is set for humans. He’s tried timing how long Ulaz’s orgasms last before, but he always ends up getting distracted and forgetting until it’s too late.

“H-how long?” Shiro asks.

Ulaz presses his face to Shiro’s collarbone, and Shiro can both feel and hear him take a deep breath.

“I will continue to come for a while, yet. You know this,” Ulaz says, “when that is done, then the knot will begin to soften. We will have to test to see when I can pull out without hurting you.”

“Okay,” Shiro lets out a shaky breath. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe. He did it. They did it, “do we have to stay like this? My back—”

“Hold on,” Ulaz says.

Ulaz draws his arms in and under Shiro’s shoulders, like they’re cuddling. Shiro instinctively wraps his arms around Ulaz’s neck. He tries to be helpful as Ulaz rocks back—for a moment pulling on the knot so hard that they both hiss uncomfortably. Ulaz rolls them around, so that he’s sitting, leaning back a bit, and Shiro is straddling his lap.

Ulaz’s eyes are half-lidded and he’s smiling like the cat that got the canary.

Shiro can’t help but smile back.

“We did it,” Shiro grins.

“You feel so good,” Ulaz replies. He kisses Shiro again, and Shiro can feel the twitch of Ulaz’s cock inside of him as Ulaz comes again. Ulaz runs a lazy hand down Shiro’s back, and trails his fingers down to where Shiro’s stretched out around Ulaz’s cock. He closes his eyes as he feels the point where they’re combined.

“I should breed you often,” Ulaz mumbles.

Shiro wrinkles his nose as Ulaz nuzzles in for more dozy Galra kisses.

“I don’t like that word,” he reminds Ulaz.

Ulaz hums a non-committal response. He’s running his hands all over Shiro’s body, like he can’t get enough of him.

“Besides,” Shiro keeps talking, “this took up half the day. I don’t think we can make time like this often.”

“We will,” Ulaz insists, “now that we know we can.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. He gives Ulaz a soft head-butt.

“Next time we should do this with me on my knees. Then we could watch a movie or something.”

“No,” Ulaz says, “this is time meant to spend together.”

He’s still touching Shiro like he’s determined to touch every inch of him. Shiro shudders as Ulaz traces the edges of his knees.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Worshipping,” Ulaz says simply.

“What?” Shiro replies bluntly.

Ulaz still has a dopey smile on. He runs his claws up Shiro’s thighs, and presses one hand over the slight swell of Ulaz’s cock inside of Shiro. They can both feel it shift as Ulaz comes again.

“A good mate is always worshipped during the knot,” Ulaz explains, “as a reward, and to help with breeding.”

Shiro grimaces at the word.

Ulaz’s ears flicker as he chuckles at Shiro’s expense. Shiro tries to lean away when Ulaz goes in for a kiss. He ends up with the hot swipe of Galra tongue on his cheek.

“And you are the best mate,” Ulaz declares, and nips at Shiro’s earlobe, “you must be worshiped.”

“You’re just happy because your orgasm lasts forever,” Shiro gives him a light push back.

Ulaz leans back, hands on Shiro’s hips, and takes him in. It feels exposing, especially since Shiro’s naked with Ulaz’s cock buried to the hilt inside of him, and Shiro wants to cover himself.

“I like the way you change colors for me,” Ulaz remarks, and he moves a hand to trace the soft edges of Shiro’s flushed skin, “and I like how we fit together perfectly.”

Shiro can feel his blush growing. And it’s not because Ulaz won’t stop touching him right where the bottom of the knot has Shiro stretched out.

“I like how flexible you are,” Ulaz continues, totally aware of the effect of his words on Shiro, “and I like how you look when I’ve fucked you senseless.”

Shiro curls forwards to tuck his head under Ulaz’s chin. He doesn’t want to look at how sincere Ulaz is being right now.

Ulaz presses a kiss to the crown of Shiro’s head. It’s a little jarring, as he’s coming again and Shiro’s starting to feel how warm Ulaz’s come is inside of him, “I like your smell, and your mind. I like your loyalty and sense of duty.” His hands are still roaming all over Shiro—cupping his ass, petting down his back, stroking his arms and his shaky thighs, “I like that you choose me, every day. I like how your hand fits in mine.”

“Stop it,” Shiro mumbles, “you’re being excessive.”

“I like your scars, and I like how you expose me to new things like kisses and blowjobs.”

Shiro snorts. Of course Ulaz would include that.

“I like your laughter, and the weight of you in my arms.”

“You’re a huge sap,” Shiro groans.

“I love you,” Ulaz says.

Shiro doesn’t even hesitate before replying, “I love you too.”

They sit quietly for a bit. Shiro with his eyes closed and trying to relax, as Ulaz continues to orgasm every few minutes.

“I think you might enjoy this more if I could make you come at this point,” Ulaz says.

“We won’t get there,” Shiro laughs, “just getting you to knot finished me off today.”

“Is there something we could do?” Ulaz nuzzles into Shiro’s hair.

“Well…” Shiro thinks about how hard it might be to find, or hell, even make, a cock ring in space. He also thinks about getting fucked for hours and not being able to come. It sounds like the perfect torture.

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea,” Shiro says.

Ulaz rumbles happily, “Let’s try it soon.” His grip tightens briefly as he comes.

“We’re going to have to get towels for next time,” Shiro points out, and sits up a bit so he can face Ulaz, “because when you pull out I’m going to leak everywhere.”

“Of course,” Ulaz agrees, “the knot keeps everything together until breeding is done.”

“But after,” Shiro elaborates, “when it’s gone down and you pull out.”

“Then I will clean you,” Ulaz explains, “as I always have.”

Galra have a lot of weird customs around sex. Licking up come is one of them.

“Wait,” Shiro realizes, thinking about every time Ulaz has held dripping fingers to Shiro’s lips after sex, “are you gonna make me eat it too?”

Ulaz rubs his nose against Shiro’s, “It promotes a healthy union.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Shiro grumbles.

“I am,” Ulaz agrees, “are you cold? Would you like a blanket?”

Shiro debates a moment, but his sweat is drying and he’s still got a while before Ulaz can pull out and they can clean off. He nods, and makes himself as comfortable as he can while Ulaz uses his long arms to grab a blanket and tuck the two of them in. He’s exhausted from the afternoon of athletics, and despite still technically being in the middle of having sex, Shiro feels drowsy enough that he could nearly nap.

“Shall I continue my list of things I like about you?” Ulaz asks.

“Please tell me you don’t have an actual list memorized,” Shiro says.

“I like that you cannot get away from my worship,” Ulaz starts. Shiro can hear the smug grin in his voice, “and for that reason alone I think I should knot you regularly.”

 “You’re ridiculous,” Shiro sighs.

“That’s not a _no_ ,” Ulaz observes.

Shiro nuzzles into Ulaz’s throat, mirroring what Ulaz did to him earlier, “No,” he agrees with a smile, “it’s not.”


	3. Tender / Domestic AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Ulaz's first time having sex.
> 
> It's less about the sex, and more about what's happening in their hearts.
> 
> (Aka your author got The Domestics really fucking bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished (and won!) Nano for another year. I have a lot of fun, but serious, projects that I'm working on, and a lot of porny ones too. But I just wanted to sit down and write something short and sweet, and I'm craving domestic Uliro haaaard lately.
> 
> So, my little writing exercise for us all! Enjoy!

Ulaz starts to sit up but Shiro grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him down to kiss. It’s sloppy, tongues everywhere and Shiro’s whimpering and moaning, but Ulaz is making sounds right back. Shiro’s dripping sweat, Ulaz is almost uncomfortably hot pressed against him, and on him, but Shiro’s fingertips are digging into Ulaz’s skin like hooks to keep him close. Not that Ulaz is making any signs that he wants to be anywhere else. Ulaz’s hips move at a punishing pace. Shiro’s knees are curled up nearly to his chest, and he’s got one hand braced on the headboard to keep from getting knocked into it every time his body jolts with Ulaz’s thrusts.

“S—slower, slower,” Shiro gasps.

He actually feels Ulaz growl, and his open-mouthed pants against Shiro’s throat, before he complies.

Ulaz sits up, lifting Shiro’s hips as he does so he can nearly pull all the way out before slowly thrusting back in.

“Like this?” he asks.

Shiro kicks a foot out at how good it feels.

“No, just, in— in me. Just slow,” Shiro instructs. He groans as Ulaz slides into him again, and then grinds their hips together in a slow roll.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro encourages him.

“You like this?” Ulaz says. The smug grin on his face makes it feel less like a question and more like a statement. His fangs stand out stark white against his blue gums. It gives Shiro chills. He’s so alien.

Shiro reaches down to touch himself, moving his hand in time to Ulaz’s slow grind.

“It was gonna be over too soon,” Shiro admits, “now get back here.”

“Demanding,” Ulaz chastises him, but leans down all the same so they can kiss again. Shiro isn’t sure how he feels about the rasp of Ulaz’s tongue against his lips, but he’s so keyed up that the sensation feels pretty great right now. Ulaz has picked up the human form of kissing quickly, and Shiro’s mostly used to the unique sensation of his thick tongue pushing into his mouth by now.

Ulaz’s grind hits a particularly nice spot, making Shiro gasp and throw his head back. He feels Ulaz lick the underside of his chin and laughs.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Shiro asks.

“We were in no rush,” Ulaz consoles him.

“You should have told me you were this good in bed,” Shiro laughs, “I feel like we wasted a lot of time.”

Ulaz hums in agreement, “We needed the time. If I came on too strong you would have run away. You’re very timid like that.”

“Timid?” Shiro furrows his brows, “if I recall I’m the one who asked _you_ out first.”

Ulaz thrusts hard, sliding Shiro up the bed a few inches, “That was my plan.”

Shiro laughs, “Oh you’re a mastermind now?”

“Everything has gone according to my plan,” Ulaz declares, and kisses Shiro.

“What’s next then?” Shiro asks when they pull apart. He stops touching himself and idly traces his fingers around his nipple. The skin there is still sensitive and covered in red marks from Ulaz’s teeth and tongue. Most of him is covered in marks and red skin. Ulaz probably could have finished him off in the foreplay alone.

“I make you come,” Ulaz says, and his eyes flash gold in the half-light of Shiro’s room, and Shiro can’t stop marveling that he’s having sex with an alien, a _real_ alien!

“And then I make you come again,” Ulaz finishes.

“I like your plan,” Shiro agrees, “lets go with that.”

Ulaz rumbles a laugh and they kiss again. It feels so nice that Shiro cups Ulaz’s face in his hands to keep kissing.

Shiro can’t believe this is happening. That this gets to be his life. From what seemed like a dead-end mission, following Ulaz’s coordinates in his arm, to meeting the Galra himself. Ulaz joined the team after the base was destroyed, and he and Shiro had struck up some sort of friendship in the subsequent weeks working together. Everything flowed easily, and naturally. Even when Shiro started to wonder if Ulaz’s interest was maybe a little more interested than a regular friend would be, and how marvelous it had been that Shiro was willing to be open to it.

Since then they’ve gone on a few dates. They spend a lot more time together, and kissing has started to take up most of that time. The best part is that Shiro _likes_ Ulaz. He likes his dry humor; he likes his height, his personality, the way his nose wrinkles when he’s thinking. Shiro likes how Ulaz is understanding of him, and not patronizing. He even likes holding Ulaz’s hand.

They’ve fooled around a bit before this, but Shiro hasn’t been ready. And Ulaz never pushes the issue.

Tonight’s their fourth attempt, and it’s turning out to be a roaring success.

Ulaz kisses Shiro one last time, and rubs their noses together, and then braces himself with one hand while the other goes back to help hold Shiro’s knee forwards to keep his hips tilted up.

“Ready?” Ulaz asks.

“Yeah,” Shiro says.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro whites out after his second orgasm, and comes back to himself while Ulaz is nuzzling his throat. He’s snuffling, and almost sounds like an animal. His fur is also really ticklish, and makes Shiro flinch away with a laugh.

Ulaz sits up to tower over Shiro, and brushes his hair back out of his eyes. He’s still breathing hard, having exerted himself, and his mouth hangs open slightly to show his long teeth. He’s naked and lean, covered in a short layer of fur. Shiro bites his lip as he looks up at him because _holy shit_ , Ulaz in this moment might be the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

Shiro may also be really high from his orgasm, but who’s counting?

“Do that again,” Shiro asks.

Ulaz furrows his brows and smooths his hair back.

Shiro makes an approving noise, “That’s really sexy,” he admits.

Ulaz cocks his head, “You think _that_ is sexy?”

Shiro rolls his eyes, “Don’t make fun of me— you’re just, you’re all confident.”

Ulaz settles in over Shiro again and kisses him slowly. It’s nice to kiss slowly after how frantic they’ve been.

“I think you’re really sexy like this, too,” Ulaz says. He rocks his hips so Shiro feels the length of Ulaz inside of him.

Shiro hisses at the sensation. Ulaz laughs and kisses him again.

“I can’t wait to see what you look like after morning sex,” Ulaz admits.

“After…?” Shiro is, admittedly, a little sexed out.

“Oh,” he realizes, “you mean… you mean you want to stay over?”

“Why would I leave?” Ulaz wonders, and blinks slowly, “do you… want me to leave?”

Shiro swallows nervously, “Well, I, uh… I have the nightmares. I don’t— that won’t be a good sleep for you.”

“Is that a yes or no?” Ulaz presses.

Shiro rubs a hand down his face, “I don’t— I don’t know. You don’t have to stay. I tend to kick and move around a lot. You should probably get a good sleep. I can set an alarm and come to you in the morning. That might work better.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz sighs, “I want to be with _all_ of you.”

He strokes Shiro’s hair back with one hand. Shiro leans into the touch.

“You want to stay?” Shiro asks warily. It’s hard to keep his eyes open with Ulaz petting him.

“Yes,” Ulaz says.

Shiro considers it a moment, and then nods in acceptance.

Ulaz kisses the corner of his jaw, and licks at his throat. It’s a weird sensation.

Shiro tugs Ulaz up to kiss him again. Ulaz nuzzles him as he pulls out. Shiro groans and Ulaz laughs. He’s rolled onto his side so Ulaz can spoon him from behind. Shiro’s actually never been the little spoon before. It’s a nice feeling.

Ulaz continues to lick at the sweat on the back of Shiro’s neck. His broad tongue feels rough to Shiro’s oversensitive skin. But the continuous motion of it is oddly soothing.

“I’ll run to the bathroom in a moment,” Ulaz says, “and I’ll come back with a towel to clean you.”

“New plan,” Shiro corrects him, “forget the bathroom.”

He nestles into his pillow, shuffling back to push himself closer into Ulaz. Shiro’s never been the ‘cared-for’ partner either. He knows he’ll probably regret the tacky come on his thighs in the morning, but he really doesn’t want Ulaz to move.

Ulaz wraps an arm around Shiro’s waist, and his big hand curls just under Shiro’s ribs to hold him tight.

“I haven’t slept with someone in years,” Shiro admits, “and not, like, not sex. But just someone else in bed with me.”

“I hope you will never be alone again,” Ulaz confesses. It’s a pretty bold thing to say— does he mean Ulaz intends to be with Shiro forever? Or is it good will that he hopes Shiro never has to sleep alone again?

Shiro doesn’t know what to say to that, so he reaches down to set his smaller hand on top of Ulaz’s.

Ulaz rumbles a happy sound and starts actually _purring_. Shiro’s never going to stop being amazed that Ulaz is so, well, so alien. Ulaz also goes back to licking Shiro’s neck and shoulders, and even up into his hair. Shiro figures it’s probably some sort of Galra grooming behavior. He can try to get used to it.

To never sleep alone again?

He kind of hopes for that too.


End file.
